rosariotokivafandomcom-20200214-history
Circle of Life
The final chapter of the Legendorga Arc. Plot Wataru was angry that Moka and Mizore were both kidnapped by Rey and decided to find them, but luckily, Otoya managed to calmed him down a bit until they could figure out where Arc was. Later at the Legendorga's castle, Arc was planning to make the Inner Moka his queen, but he had to destroy her Rosario since he had no use for the Outer Moka. Takato on the other hand tried to steal a kiss from Mizore, but she woke up just in time to get him off of her and angrily ask him to get out. Rey-Kivat arrives with orders to take Wataru to the Legendorgas' castle. After agreeing on coming alone, Wataru arrives at the castle and is brought before Sugimura, who reveals himself to be the vessel of the Legendorga Lord Arc who was defeated by the original Kiva and uses his power to force Wataru's Fangire blood to manifest into Kiva's Flight Style. Under Arc's control, Moka-sama had to protect Otoya while Nago tries to help find Mizore but Takato was in the way and tries to exterminate him. Just when he was about to finished off Nago, Mizore intervenes and form a contract with Rey-Kivat to become Lady Rey while Moka-sama managed to snap Wataru out of Arc's spell by declaring her love to him and remind him how he proves himself worthy to be with her. Enraged, Sugimura decides to kill Wataru as they both assume their Rider Forms as Otoya and Nago use their time-respective IXA Knuckles to fight the Legendorgas who fight the Mummy Legendorga and Medusa Legendorga, respectively as Lady Rey joined the battlefield . With her newfound power, Mizore gets the best of the Gargoyle Legendorga, destroying him for insulting her people with the Blizzard Claw Execution, while Otoya and Moka-sama briefly battle the other two Legendorga before they leave to help Wataru and let Nago finish the job as he destroys the Mummy Legendorga and Medusa Legendorga with the IXA Judgement. While this occurred, Kiva assume Emperor Form to deal with the larger opponent, weakening him enough so he can be defeated by both of the Kurenai family Riders and Moka-sama. However, Arc absorbs the power of the Legendorga race by sucking the eye on the moon into himself to become Legend Arc to kill them. Kiva then transforms into Emperor Form's Flight Style to fight Legend Arc in a battle across the city, until Castle Doran comes to Kiva's aid, finally allowing Kiva to perform a Rider Kick with enough force to slam Arc into the moon, leaving a gigantic crater and destroying him for good. After everything returns to normal, Wataru and Moka shared their first kiss as they confessed their feelings properly this time and Wataru bite Moka's neck for the first time. Back at Wataru's school, Otoya performs alongside his son on their violins before he and Yuri return to their time. Once they left, Wataru is joined by Natsuki as the two perform a duet. Quotes Continuity *Kamen RIder Debut: Lady Rey *Rider Fashion Check: Saga Category:Rosario to Kiva Chapters